To Devour or Protect
by Daisuke-fujisaki
Summary: A young samurai surviving Wars In Japan,While He just notice that He is getting married in a 2 week,From what lies ahead of him remain sealed , to uncover the past of his Ancestors which are Demons will he stay as a human Or devor Humans like his ancestor
1. Chapter 1

Takashi's P.O.V

The name is Takashi Hitsumiga, I have traveled From Osaka to Edo, I Heard of the Out breaking wars Of Nobunoga and The Tokugawa. I do not want to take part in the war at all, But it seems that the are burning innocent villages around town and recruting men.

Hmph. That's a whole lot of crap they say, More over I wouldn't want to be in this ridiculous war at all. But I wonder, If they're ambitons are different. Tokugawa and the Sanda army which are in an alliance, Wants to make this land in peace, But also does Nobunaga.

I shouldn't be thinking about these things when Im drinking, well i'm Just plain person who's enduring war in these days. More over, bandits are frequently active since the war has started.

Oh well that's life, it isn't my problem anyway. If it is then I'm going to have to deal with it, By the way I haven't told you that I'm a ronin. Well not that kind that get's drunk and goes around in Bethrols chasing woman. As I say that I killed my master, and now I'm like this.

**-bam-**Hmph. speaking of woman, I respect woman but I do not want to take advantage of **ANY** of them in the least, well I mean they **HAVE** been in the arms of **OTHER** men.

Anyhow, I'm currently in a Resturant in a near by village and drinking tea at the moment, then a strange looking man walked in. It's rare that a man wears pink. Hmph, It's indeed a woman since by the color of the clothes, the katana looks like it has been drawn a few times. Her face has been scratched by a sword, from her left cheek maybe by a inch to be exact.

I got up and left money on the table before..-oh never mind.

Bandits came in before i even left the Freakin resturant, Oh my lucky day. I went to sit down on my table again and Listen to they're speech.

"Give us all your money here and we will spare your life" said a one with pig-tails.

"Do what he says and we will go away once you hand it over" said an older one who's head is bald.

They began they're search for the money at other customers and gave away what they had left. By the time they reached me I took out my small patch of money which contains about maybe fifteen yen in it and gave it to them.

Hmph, If you expected me to be a hero then you would Doubt that by now anyway. Anyway I just hope a..**-Bam-** Oh for the Love of kami just kill me already.

The sound had came from where that girl was just at, well if she dies then it isn't my fault anyway. It seems like she kicked one of them through the wall, I have to say i'm Impressed at how she can handle herself.

"Bitch" said the bald one who she kicked through the wall.

She smirked and unshealth her sword, he attacked but by the time he tired to slash her, she already shealth her sword. The bandit was paralyzed for a moment then collasped othe ground, another came to hit her but she kicked him on the nuts.

"Alright i want all the money you all stole right here at this spot, and If you run away I will kill you, so stay where I can see you." she said

And that's what they did, I got my Patch back and the others did too. But she wants to kill them, From what I can see is that her eyes are red due to a pink eye or something.

I walked out the shop to stop her from killing them, she already unshealth her sword and about to strike until I caught her wrist.

"Killing them in unnessary since they are doing this for a living"

"But they stole from the people, Jusice needs to be served"

"There isn't any justice in this world, it's just Blood shed"

I loosen by grip on her wrist and then let go of it, She shealth her sword and turned to me. she Has a smirk on her face and Mines where emotionless.

I turned my head facing the bandits and toss my small Patch at them, then i walked away.

"Keep that money, and I won't be able to help you survive again if we cross paths again" I said to the bandits without looking at them while walking.

I smirked at how foolish I was trying to be the good guy, but in the end it didn't end the way I intended to.

"_matte_ but are you Hitsumiga Takashi?" I heard the girl said.

"_Hai_ what bussiness do you have with me?" I said but didn't turn around.

By the time I blinked a blade was near my throat, I however wanted to die right there but sadly it withdrawn. She had a smirk on her lips and shealthed her katana, she but both of her hands on my chest and looked up at me.

She might be One of those Bethrol girls wanting some action, but I find it funny how she can Kill. Hmm, maybe it's a set up or something, Yes Please take my life.

She caressed my right cheek and looked me straight in the eyes. I found her eyes beautiful, Red as blood like a rose bud.

"Takashi-sama or Oni-sama, I am Yukiko Yamada and I was sent by my father to meet you"

"Huh? all the way here just to find me? what reason is that?"

"Well I know that you haven't heard but before your master died, He and my father disscuss about a Plan"

"A plan? what did he say?"

"He says that Both Your master and My father agreeed on Our engagement, since your one of the best samurai by heart but with intelligence also." she said but when she said Engagement as In she was drowning in water.

"I see, but you know you don't have to force yourself on to me like that, Your uncomfortable right? don't lie- He was cutt of when he felt her lips against his for 5 seconds.

"Ok now the Engagement is sealed, we will get married within a week from now"

"..."

"Takashi-sama? hello anyone there?"

"..."

"Hello?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

**"..."**

**-SLAP-**


	2. Chapter 2

"what the hell was that for?" I said wincing at the pain of my right cheek

"You got a Loss for words right?"

"Of course! What would you think I would reaction?"

"You would just do me at the spot?"

"...you know that I do not intend to take advantage of woman without permission"

"Oh...I though you where one of those men?"

"Why would you think that?" I said rubbing my right cheek

"Long hair...and that's just about it" she said Thinking throughly.

"Woman these days" I muttered

"What did you say!"

"I said that i'm glad to be engaged to you"

"Though so"

We both walked for at least an hour and settled down on a nearby tree. It was too dark to look for some firewood but the moon was out. I set my gaze on the moon, It was beautiful yet it reminds me of the time I over heard my Sensei and My master talking. The conversation was about me.

Yukiko knocked me out thinking state when she sat on my lap. I was currently siting indian style and I looked her on my lap. She wasn't heavy, just light as if I know woman where light. She layed her head on my chest for a while, as I checked her Daisho Was near mines. She isn't an assissian or One of those bethrol girls, she's just a normal girl. I smiled and kept my gaze on the moon.

For at least five minutes of silence, she Began to speak again but with a soft voice, she is sleepy since her breathing calm down for a while.

"You know, I rejected the idea of this Arrange marriage first of all" she said

"Hm? then why did you changed your desion?"

"I got kicked out the house when I said no"

"Really?"

"Yeah, He couldn't take no for an answer"

"I see"

We got quiet for a few minutes and then I felt her snuggle into my chest. I sighed and let my mind drift off to sleep, I kept one of my arm around her waist and kept her close. While the other on my Daisho. I Dreamed of my past that night.

_Past_

_I was out going to take a piss,when I passed by my Master's Room, I heard them talking about something. When I sat there in silence, while deciding on to evesdrop or not._

_"You know you should kick him out to the streets because His blood carries Oni" Koga Sensei said._

_"Even if he does he is still a child, we can't just leave him homeless,plus His parents requested him to stay here." said Kenosuke-sama_

_"Still he needs to get kicked out or even killed because of the bloodline he carries"_

_"Argueing about it won't make a difference, he's still a child that's all matters"_

_"Fine if you won't kick him out the dojo thenI'll kill him!"_

_"Koga this is an order! we will not kill him!"_

_"Alright If you can't kill him, I'll kill him for you!"_

_"No..Wait until the time comes, when he is older we Execute him" Said Kenouske-sama_

_"Nani?" said Koga-sensei completely suprised_

_"Do I have to repeat myself? I said that we are gonna Execute him"_

_"How? We know that he is the best out of the class in Intelligence and kendo" _

_"We get him during his sleep, and if they ask were he was, lets say that he commit seppku"_

_"Ok but when do we do that?"_

_"I'll tell you when the time comes"_

_With that I heard footsteps comming towards the door, I got up and ran swiftly to the corner and Hid in the Darkness. I waited there until the the echo of the footsteps goes off in the distance. From there on I won't trust anyone anymore, even if I do trust them, they will eventually betray me, Like always they do._

Present

The next Morning

I was the first to woke up, I looked around then at the daisho. They weren't taken at all, then I drifted my gaze at Yukiko. I stare at her for a while and then blushed, she's cute right now. She moved around a little in her sleep then groaned as the Morning sunlight shined down on through the tree. I gazed the other way so she couldn't notice my blush.

She got up and streched her body, yawned. I got up, grabbed both of our daisho and streched a little. She was the first to speak.

"You know your a comfortable pillow"

"Hm?"

"Well your chest was kind of soft but your heartbeat lured me to sleep"

"Oh I though I was getting fat" I said smiling a bit

"Well I got a good sleep anyway"

"Good then, we are leaving now"

"To where?"

"To the next Village so we could get some food or gather some while we are walking"

"Sounds good to me"

I tossed her daisho at her, She cought it and smirked. I Put on my glasses and adjested my daisho.

"You know your not really much of an Oni"

"Hm? what do you mean by that?"

"Your bloodline is from an Oni But your apperance and personality is a human"

"I see, Your point is?"

"That your always calm and gentle like a human, Your never harsh and Reckless."

"Hm...I guess..wait how do you know I have a bloodline of a Oni?"

"My father told me about your family and Past"

"Your Point is?"

"That your more human than Oni, They shouldn't have doubt you"

"It doesn't matter anymore, What's done in the past is the past" I said Coldly

"But- I cut her off

"Like I said it's the past, Do not bring it up again" I said starting to walk

I felt her grasp my Haori, I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Then trust me at least, Let me be the one who is going to be at your side to lean on" she said looking down on the ground.

I lifted her chin to look at me in the eyes and Kissed her forhead, I smiled a bit and nod my head. She looked at me for a good thirty seconds to registered it in her mind, while I walk off leaving her behind. She smiled and ran to catch up with me, Linked her hand with mine.


End file.
